Tribal HusbandWives
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Inspired by the show TribalWives, each of the Cullens are suddenly in a bad situation and want to not have to deal with it, run away. In a bad situation, you'd want to too right? So they sign up to be on a show called Tribal Husbands/Wives where regular people, who want to be away from the busy world, are matched with a tribe. And there they meet...(character's alternate origins)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Edward! You said you were going to pay for whatever for Irina's sweet sixteen!"

"Argh!" I groaned loudly.

"It's always like this, you're always running out of money!"

"It isn't necessary to get a party bus or have two other celebratory nights before her actual birthday!"

"I gave birth three times!"

"And how many times have I told you I was grateful?"

"Your words are worthless! Money talks louder!"

"If didn't have such expensive taste we wouldn't be in so much debt already! What are we going to do about their college funds, YOU don't work?!"

"ME?! No, what are YOU going to do! You knew who I was when we were going out, you said you could afford to have me so it's NOT my problem Cullen!"

Cullen. My high school 'nickname'.

"So what? You can't afford me or our girls?"

This happened every other day. I grew sick of her shrilly voice when she screamed. Sick of her presence.

"You know what Tanya? I'm done, if you didn't infect Irina and Kate with your couture life style I wouldn' t be broke or stressed all the time. We could live just fine with the necesities-"

"No fucking way, That wasn't why I married you!"

"wha-"

"Don't act so surprised, why else would the Queen B of forks high marry the biggest geek in the world? Mike didn't have cash because he refused to work and YOU liked to work."

"I work because I have to! And I married you because I love you!"

"And I only ever loved your money." Her ice blue eyes were cold and still. They always looked like that so I though she was just had to make happy. In my vows to her I said I would be a good husband and always try to make her happy.

"…so you never loved me,"

"God no." she scoffed. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Then get the fuck out of my house."

"You can't kick me out, this is my house too!"

"But I am and when we get divorced you can keep the house and everything in it, I don't want anything to do with you. Go find some other idiot to fool."

"You're going to regret this Cullen!"

"My name is Edward and I only regret marrying YOU."

"Then I'm taking the girls and you'll never see them again!"

"uh!" But I couldn't get a word in; she had run up the stairs of our extra large house. By the sound of it she went to our bedroom.

I called my adoptive mother Esme for help. My birth mother Elizabeth died in a fire. My father had left us prior to her death and didn't come back for me. Carlisle, my then pediatritian, and his brand new wife Esme adopted me. I was a stranger to Esme but immediately Esme showered my with love and compassion. I was able to mourn my mother properly and leave my past behind and looked towards the future because of her. And so then I loved her like I loved my mom.

"What do I do mom?"

"Well you have to call your lawyer right away and get him to scare her into agreeing to visitation rights. Him simply showing up at her family's house would be enough." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I never said anything because I could tell that you actually loved her, since which school started."

"I'm realizing how stupid I really was mom."

"No, she's the...stupid one. Men like yourself are rare and to use you and throw you away, use the children you love like sword is-is just..."

"Yeah, I know." Esme couldn't bring herself to say anything worse than 'stupid'.

"I'll Rosalie take care of that, you know what great pleasure it will bring her."

"It's to soon to be glad mom."

"Right now you're worried about your girls but are you happy about divorcing her?"

"Well I'm not happy about being divorced at thirty-four but…I think I'll be more lost when it happens. I'm sorry to say I got used to the routine and her screaming."

"But…you deserve better, more than that…?"

"I don't really know…I'm in big trouble mom."

I have endless credit card debts, I've been late with the mortgage payments so this house was going to lost, I won't let myself worry about how Tanya will deal with that, that meant I had to find a place-ugh I don't want to even think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Edward!"

"Hey!" I decided to meet with a friend from High school I kept in contact with. Eric from film club. Like me he's a 'geek'. We were at a bar in the city.

"So tell me what's been happening in the concrete jungle?"

"Oh, ugh…"

I still hadn't gotten over it, I still didn't know what to do; getting married and having kids was the plan and now there is no plan. I haven't responded to my family's calls since my one talk with Esme. I just wanted to be alone. The beer I drank loosend my lips and I told it all to Eric who I admit I wasn't even close friends with.

"Whoa…"

Ye-ap." I popped the 'p'.

"If I could run away I would." I added.

"We'll…" he started tentatively.

"What?"

"What if you can? Right now?"

"…huh?"

"Well I'm going to shoot a pilot, I mean I will if someone signs up, but anyway. It's a show called City people vs Jungle where men or women who don't feel satisfied with their lives or feel like there's somehing missing go live with a host family in a tribe to learn about them, live like them and maybe firgure out what it is that's missing or how to besatisfied with what they do have."

"Sounds great,"

"No one has signed up yet though. Will you?"

"oh I-I don't know about that,"

"It's extreme I know but the offer's there."

"Ok, thanks."

"Cheers" He lifted his lager.

After that he went on about his filming job abroad in Britain but all I could think about was living in the jungle with a bunch of strangers. It seemed exciting but was it safe? I think that's what got me into this mess. Safety. Aiming to get married and have a family is a safe goal, a safe success. I would think about his offer at random times.

"I'm going to the jungle." I said out loud.

"..whad'you say?" said my burly younger brother Emmett.

"Uh…" I looked up from my plate. My family and I were eating brunch together, all seven of us. It was me, the eldest, then my younger sister Alice, her twin brother Emmett and their spouces. Alice was married to Jasper and Rosalie was married to Emmett. i cleared my throat.

"Eric came back from Britain and told me about his new job…." I told them all about it. Emmett immediately laugh.

"You're not going do it!"

"I won't?" I challenged.

"Honey…it's a bit extreme don't you think?" Esme asked. i shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't really care-"

"Edward running away won't solve your problems." My father said.

"Well maybe I need to get away for a bit, to clear my, and when I come back I'll know what to do."

"I don' think he'll suffer much, Edward is very practical," Alice defended.

"Well if I may, I think it would be beneficial. It certainly helped me when I went on that mini vacation during my second year of college." Rosalie inputted. She only spoke when she felt like it and then afterwards she remained quiet like she had already done her job.

"I think Rosalie is right, in the sense that none of us know how desperate Edward is feeling right now or understand that he needs some danger or something new to excite him."

"Heh, 'excite him'." Emmett snorted. Jasper flung a tater tot using his spoon.

"Boys…?" Esme said.

"Sorry mom." They chorused.

"Whatever you decide we all support you."

"I've already decided mom." She nodded in surrender.

"Then that's that then." Dad said.

* * *

While we moved to the patio for lemonade I stayed inside, calling Eric on my cell phone.

"Hi this is Eric, how can I help you?"

"It's Edward,"

"Oh, hey!"

"Yeah, hey. So…about City people…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in."

"That's great!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It didn't take long for everytihng to be set, wanna go? okay you're going. Just like that. I was glad about it because otherwise I would have changed my mind.

"What can you tell me about the Cobpen tribe?" I asked Eric. I spoke loudly because the car was moving fast and because the car got hot, the windows were down and the wind was making a lot of noise. At least it wasn't hot.

"It isn't the first time outsiders have visited so they do understand english but not all and those who do speak broken english. You should be able to get by though, em…they have a really great culture. They take care of each other, for example the older kids look after the young when there's no adults; the adults are either taking care of their hut or harvesting, hunting, farming.

Jobs are sexually segregated, women stay home, pick the berries, while the men farm, harvest and leave them for long hours to bring back food for the entire tribe. The tribe divides the food as evenly as possible.

It might sound sexist but it's not; the reason why the girls are 'housewives' is because women are symbols of fertility for the tribe and it is their belief that they shouldn't do strenous work. They think that they aren't built for 'men's' work. The men are afraid they'll get hurt and that as a result they won't be able to bear healthy babies. That means less men for hunting and less women for breeding. Their tribe is small as it is."

"Right…"

"Their culture centers around 'life' and serenity, living as peaceful as possible so their souls go on to the after life instead of being stuck on earth. They live by a massive lake that is also the migration location for swans. That's were the names for the single women come from; they're called Cygnets.

You know right now there aren't many females so…we suggest you don't fall in love with one." He said with a smile. I chuckled.

"I don't think that'll happen."

* * *

It didn't take long for us to be taken there. We were dropped off at a river and there were Cobpens waiting for us on many canoe shaped boats. They were all stark naked and I focused on their tan faces.

They introduced themselves as Mika, Tilar, Koner, Ostin, and Lorent. They were all about younger than us, between the ages of twenty and twenty eight. Us guys were between thirty and thirty-four.

Eric, James (a person who could get us back to the mainland if something happened to one of us) and I laughed hard, our voices echoing in the forest, as we tried to get into the boats without falling into the river. The Cobpens laughed, one said "It's because of those alien things on thier feet," so I wasn't sure if it was at us or with us but either way I was embarrassed at having to need to take another man's hand.

"After crossing the river we have to hike through the jungle to get to the center." James said.

"Is it far?" I asked.

"About…fourteen hours-"

"Diles k vamos caminar hasta k le noche caiga y despues siguimos caminando antes k'el sol se levanta. Llegamos a la hora de lunchear."

"Whart sis he say?" I asked.

"He said we'll walk until sound down then start up again before sunrise and we should get there by lunch time." James translated.

"You mean we're camping out?"

"I'll be just like that trip we all took!" Eric cried happily.

"Yeah…" I remember that time all too cleary. The jocks, including Tanya's then boyfriend, 'kidnapped' me in the middle of the night and threw me into the lake. They joked they were baptizing me and I was going to be 'fit' to join their club. I only went because Tanya said she was going and I had thought she invited me-I'll admit I wanted to see her in a bikini but I was teen then. It did make me feel better after being thrown into the lake.

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" I asked James. I had refrained from asking until my feet started getting sore.

"About five hours, four more and four more miles to go." I let out my breath in a huff. One of the men infront laughed and said:

"Sta debil el huero,"

"No va durar en el campo!"

"Callanse k ellos entiende!" another scolded.

"I guess they're the few that don't speak english. They said you're weak because you're already tired. These men have traveled to the lake to pick us up and are returning without taking a break. The third guy told them to shut up because we can understand what they're saying."

I'll never complain again.

* * *

We kept walking as the sun set until the sky was a deep purple. Then, we began settling in for the night on a pile of leaves the length of my arm.

Like the man said, we were walking again before the sun rose; it was difficult to become aware again, none of us were used to waking up at 5 am and the men woke us up with two sharp rocks forward. The eldest, Lorent, patted our heads and backs roughly to encourage us to go forth strongly.

I was completely awake after the first mile but after the second I wanted my coffee. After the third I was suffering from a migraine from the lack of coffee and breaking my fast. One more hour to go.

Mika, Tilar, Koner, and Ostin jumped through the curtain of leaves while Lorent held them aside for us and the camera. We thanked him with a bow of our heads, as they did us when we arrived, for coming, and entered a clearing of bright green grass. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at us. We stood there in our sweaty t-shirts and kahkis like idiots.

"Los hueros estan aqui!" Lorent cried.

 **Pwease review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Los hueros estan aqui!" Lorent cried.

"The white people are here," James translated. Children ran to us, completely naked, with bright white smiles on their faces and eye alight with curiosity. They were fingering our clothes and clear, white skin, almost pulling us to ground as we made our way into the clearing. Men emerged from their huts and gathered, while the women stood and stayed behind.

"It's to protect them. By the way, you absolutely cannot touch any of the Cygnets; these people think you can impregnate them that way. Not the older Cobpens either, they're married." James added.

"So it was bad to pat the kid's shoulders?" Eric asked.

"No, that's okay. Since we're going to live with them and they're so accepting, it's safe to assume that as adults it'll be our responsibility to look after the youth and hunt and farm etc. like the other males. It sounds like hard work but it'll be worth it."

James had lived with them before, that's how he learned about thier culture and language, and helped with the efforts of protecting their part of the rainforest from loggers.

The women started singing and coming closer, clapping their hands. Without the brush in the way, though I should have expected it, they were naked. Being unused to that sort of thing I looked away.

"Haven't you seen a women before?" James joked.

"They're marking today as a good day and a day to celebrate." James added. The children and men followed along with the women's song.

"Is there a reason why they're naked, I mean they could have chosen to cover themselves with leaves like Adam and Eve; is there a reason why they don't?"

"Quiren saber xk stamos desnudos y nosotros queremos saber xk stan cubiertos." one man laughed. James laughed too.

"And they want to know why we're clothed. Being naked doesn't mean anything, the men don't look on to the women in any lewd way; being naked is how they celebrate the ability they have been 'blessed' with , reproductivity and fertility. They see it as a gift from the Gods that created their ancestors. If it weren't for them, they wouldn't exist."

"Ah,"

"You come afar, you be tired." An older woman crooned. She was the age of Esme and her nakedness made me uncomfortable even though I knew the meaning behind it. The men looked at the group of women who spoke in their language.

"They're trying to chose your host family," James said.

"Whatever they decide the men will follow along, since they're moms they know best." Suddenly everyone was nodding.

"Where _is_ Vuela? Donde sta Vuela?" James asked.

"You will be taken care of by all of us like our Vuela." Lorent said.

"Vuela is a young girl, nineteen now I think, who's dad died on a hunting trip while she was still in her mother's womb and the mother died giving birth. The community took care of her since but a family hasn't adopted her because her mother, who they suspect died of a broken heart,her soul is stuck on this earth and they believe that she isn't really orphaned."

The people looked behind them at one hut that was a little ways away from the rest. A girl ran from the forest behind it with a serene expression on her face. Her skin was lighter than the other women, sun kissed but very lightly, and her long chestnut brown hair shone brightly and was hovering in the air as she ran as fast as she coould to where we were.

We were going to be taken care of by the community like we were orphans just like her. Up close I saw the light pinkness of her full lips and that she looked seventeen rather than nineteen. The women gently pulled her hair back, exposing more of her skin, and nudged her forward to meet us. I clenched my jaw out the awkwardness I felt and tried to smile.

"You take care, you are older." Lorent said.

"We have to take care of her like older brothers because we are older. And each other because Vuela is a woman and doesn't; do your best so we don't get hungry!" James clarified. We chuckled, the others laughed with us assuming we were happy and they were being happy with us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Because we're new the women are doting on us and not letting us get put to work but we wake up tomorrow at the break of dawn to help weed the crops." James said. I only half listened because I was watching Vuela tend to the fire.

"Hey, she's our sister." Eric scolded. James laughed.

"When I stayed the first time I was shocked at their nakedness too; it took a while to get used to it."

"We can tell." James had stripped but kept his boxers on. Eric made him.

"You guys should at least strip down to your underwear, you came to live like them right?" James asked.

"Yeah but…it's weird, she's a teenager and I'm old enough to be her father." I grumbled.

"I'm embarassed because we just don't show off our penis to the girls back home; I already know what Edward looks like, we were in PE together."

"Oh!" James teased.

"Not like that!" We pushed at each other. Vuela looked on with an angelic smile. When she saw I noticed she looked back at the fire. Her hair almost covered her face but I could see the grin she had. Her hair was super long, down to her lower back, and it was in large waves like continuously rippling river.

"Vuela's a beauty isn't she?" Vuela turned to us, with an expression that indicated she was wondering if she was being called.

"Stoy diciendo k eres bonita." Vuela places right hand on her heart and bows her head, these people's way of showing thier gratitude and saying thank you.

"Because she's the only one with light skin, the people believe the Gods sent her to watch over the lake where the swans live when they migrate here. They told me she was as white as an egg when she was born, adding to their belief she is the epitomy of fertility and mothering. Because of all this they called her Vuela which means 'fly' after the swans.

She goes to the lake to look for a sign that the swans have migrated back, she has to let everyone else know because they have to celebrate it; it marks the new year. While the swans are here she feeds them, and only her. She's the only woman with an actual job."

"Wow…" It added to the ethereal air she had. Apparently I have to stay away from her.

"She also shas the sweetest voice; I'm actually wondering why she didn't sing along with the other women, it was a special day but I guess she only sings when she really 'feels' it. She did clap along though."

* * *

James, Eric and I were playing cards but stopped when we began to hear songs again.

"Elder brothers, the feast in your honor has begun. We must go." Vuela said sweetly. She left the hut and we followed behind.

The air was filled with the scent of barbecue. Meat.

The men stood on the left and the women stood on the right, singing, smiling and clapping. To them they had gotten three more sons. It reminded me of my family. We were all awaiting the grandchildren. A pang of sadness rang in my heart.

"Come on, they're all waiting for us to eat first." James said.

"I feel like a kid again," Eric laughed.

The women made an assembly line, putting rice, the best meat, onto the leaves and passed them down to us.

"What is it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Boar, Wild boar." A woman said.

"Listen, don't ask and eat; seriously it's easier to be accostumed that way." I took a bite and chewed rapidly. It tasted like pork chops only it was chewier. It was okay.

Vuela was fed next then the mothers prepared the 'plates' they, their husbands and children share. I watched their every move carefully. The women had the first and last bite and they alternated from feeding themselves and their children, and if the woman was breast feeding the husband fed the mother himself.

"Do you like it?" Vuela asked.

"Oh, yeah it's really great, really good." I told her. She smiled and took large bite, carrying on.

When the men who hunted the boar were done eating, they proceeded to tell the tale. Mika, one of the men who traveled with us, was one of the men who told the tale. They mimed it all while telling the story loudly.

"So then Mika pounced on it and sliced its throat-he was kicked off-but he doesn't have a bruise!" James translated. Mika playfully jabbed at the man I assumed was the one who was trying to embarrass him.

"That guy is trying to embarass him so he's less impressive and the guy can find a wife." He continued.

"How does the arrangement happen?" I asked him meanwhile Eric was conversing with other women and men our age, Cygnets and single men.

"Well the man has to prove he can take care of the women, one of the ways is bringing her meat. A man doesn't just hunt but butchers the animals too so the woman doesn't have to strain herself. He also has to make the fire so she can cook the meat; there's a pit in every hut.

Another way is by harvesting crops just for her, or maintainning her hut. These are the ways to show their strength, vitality and manliness but gentility is important too. On top of all that the man has to give her gifts that require a gentle, and precise hand like a necklace made of hand-rounded rocks, or flowers he has to travel far to get. It's to show they'll be gentle with her and very…sweet, loving."

"Man, why isn't it that simple in our world…" I grumbled. James laughed.

"I'm guessing you had it rough, I won't ask." I thanked him.

"To propose the man makes a wreath of flowers. There's a celebration and they are married by the community before sunset so they have a wedding night. It seems uneven but..."

"The women cook, clean, look after the children and trust me that's a lot of work, and they give birth to them. And I'm assuming they miss their husbands when they've gone hunting."

"Yeah, you didn't see today because they were happy to recieve us but you'll see tomorrow."

"There will be food for you when you return," Vuela said.

"I think she's worried you'll feel left out, gracias hermanita."

"I'll be fine," I told her. She gave a bit of a sad smile and I wondered if SHE felt left out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up to something poking my side. No matter how many times I swiped at it, it kept poking me so I gave up and got up. It was actually Vuela poking my with a stick.

"wha…right, we can't touch." Still sleeply, I woke up the other two just as roughly as retribution.

Sleepily we gathered at the front of the hut to eat the breakfast Vuela had made. It was still dark out so Vuela actually got up about an hour earlier to cook the rice and vegetabes for us to eat. I put as much sincerity as I could in my thank you. Vuela smiled and said she was happy her brothers were happy.

"Brothers, today will be hard and the others will make it harder so be strong." She said to us.

"…why?" I asked her.

"That is just how men are."

When it was time to go, the men canted 'hoo hoo hoo!'. Vuela walked us to the entrance of the hut and waved us off. Tanya never did anything close to that when I went to work. And I hated my job, to have someone pleasant to come back to would make it worth it.

* * *

"Did you make sure to sleep away from our Vuela?" Lorent asked.

"Yes of course, she slept in the back of the hut, far from the enterance so the wind didn't chill her." I answered. If it weren't for James she would have slept in the front of the house. Vuela didn't have anyone to look after her and James knew the customs better than we did and he was the one who told her where to sleep. It seemed it was awkward for her too, she must be used to living alone. And certainly not with strangers.

"Good, that is good; remember she is yur little sister."

"Yes sir." We chorused, making the others laugh.

"Teniendo esa ropa, el no va poder ser mucho ayuda."

"Ahuas, el es blanco también." Mika and Tilar said. James wasn't nearby so I couldn't ask him to translate but it couldn't have been good. Mika was looking at me like he was bothered by me.

 **(with those clothes, he can't be much help-careful, he is white too)**

"It will be too dangerous for you three to hunt so you will only help set up traps, skin the animal and cut it." Lorent said.

"Are you the leader of the tribe or?" I asked

"No, the eldest of the group leads. I am eldest in this group so I lead. Who is eldest in yours?"

"Us three?"

"Si."

"I guess I am, I'm thirty-four migrations." Instead of years they said migrations.

"Are you married?" The others listened in carefully.

"I was, I'm not anymore."

"Why not?"

"No la cuido bien." Tilar said to Mika. I furrowed my eyebrows. I learned yesterday 'cuido' means care and since he sounded negative I felt I was being accused of not taking care of my woman properly.

"I did take care of her, she didn't take care of me like I did for her and she took my daughters away. They hate me now."

It was a quiet and awkward hike from then on.

* * *

I helped with the traps, and helped carrying the meat back. It was spectacular, the welcoming back. The women clapped at the men who carried the meat, telling them 'good job' and Bella waited, sitting in the door frame of the hut, her long legs dangling off the edge. I waved at her and she waved back.

We waited patiently for our family's share; Mika who got it his share before us ran to Bella. He was trying to show her he could take care of her. For some reason that felt wrong. James looked concerned too and that was when Eric started wondering.

"Looks like Vuela might get married this year. Don't interfere with Mika for her sake, and when we get there we must act like her older brothers and watch him but sit away from him on her left side."

I suppose she couldn't remain the tribe's daughter forever.

"Edward, take the meat and take it to her; you have to make sure Mika keeps his distance. Eric and I will do get vegetables."

I practically ran, Mika was already inside for a while now.

When I got into the hut, Mika was chopping the meat with a smile on his face while Vuela watched from five feet away.

"Isn't that not allowed? Doesn't he have to bring it to you already chopped?"

"Habla nuestra lenguaje." Mika grumbled **(speak our language)**

"No seas malo, es tu hermano." **(don't be bad, he's your brother)**

"He does but he's the only one bringing me meat since I turned sixteen, the age girls usually get married. Before it was like that, already in pieces, but because no one else brought me food…I depend on him now and he acts like a husband though he hasn't given me flowers. He's told me he's interested but he can't because he is afraid I will say no. And I will, I don't want to marry him; that is why I show no emotion when he's here."

Mika looked between us.

"W-why not?" Even though Mika didn't understand english I still felt uncomfortable speaking about him infront of him.

"I…don't feel good around him. How the other wives are to their husbands, I don't…I'm not capable to be like that, at least not with him. But no one else feeds me,"

"And who will make sure you have food for the rest of your life," I finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Sta listo." ( **It's ready)**

Vuela thanked him in her tribe's way and Mika left without another smile since I entered.

"I don't like him at all now that I see he is not nice to my brothers. I hope you being my brother he will stay away." She said with a shy smile.

"Don't tell okay?" I guess it wasn't common for a woman to be other than nice.

"I promise." I said crossing my heart.

"What is that?"

"It means if I tell my heart will stop and I will die as punishment." She looked pensive now.

"What can I do in return?"

"uh…you don't have to do anything at all, you're doing enough now for the three of us." James and Eric came in then.

"I will make a feast then, we have more than enough meat!" Vuela cried happily.

It was odd sitting while she chopped the vegetables with a dull knife. I was tired from the hunting but when I was married to Tanya we ate a lot of ready meals. I suddenly though I should stop thinking about Tanya. I was right in leaving her and if I wanted a better life for myself I had to go in the opposite direction of Tanya. I had to learn to chose things and a wife that is best for me like these people here.

Maybe that's why their bodies don't mean anything, I mean, the men aren't after getting into their pants, the women don't have any! I chuckled to myself.

"I'm glad big brother is happy again," Vuela said.

The people here were able to focus on the person themselves and that was a fascinating thing.

 **AN: By the way, this is totally made up and the tribe language is shortend spanish. From Esta to Sta sort of like 'it is' to 'it's.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After lunch Eric, James and I had to water and weed the crops then fish as many fish as we could from the lake. Hunting was an easier yet dangerous way to feed the entire tribe. It was hard to catch enough fish, one for each person, because there were so little in the water. While we and the other men were in the water, Vuela was sitting on rock on the bank watching over her lake.

At some point Eric, James and I got into a splash fight but stopped because Lorent said we were scaring the fish way.

"Juegan como nińas," Mika laughed. **(They play like girls)**

"Parece que le gusta a Vuela." Tilar said **(Vuela seems to like it.)**

Recognizing Vuela's name I looked to where she sat. She was chuckling to herself. To her we looked like an animal with wet fur, the way our clothes clunged to us. James was still in his boxers.

As expected we didn't get a lot of fish and as punishment for scaring them away we wouldn't get any. I was weird getting scolded at thirty-four. But Vuela would have fish, Mika's only fish.

"Take off your clothes, it will get cold and if you're wet all day you'll get sick." She told us.

"Listen to your sister and strip!" James shouted.

"Dude that sounds so wrong!" I shouted back.

I asked Vuela, as nice as possible, to remain outside the hut while we changed or at least keep her back turned to us. She said remainning out of the hut was the least she could do for me after I promised to keep her secret yesterday.

"Why don't you be naked like us?" she asked.

"Where we're from it isn't proper to be naked, we get in trouble."

"Why?"

"Well…we believe our bodies are only for our husbands or wives to see. Also, brothers and sisters don't see each others naked bodies, not moms or dads either."

"Is it…like a gift?"

"Yes, yes like that. We show our bodies to each other and-and do other _stuff_ when we feel we trust each other."

"Did you do that?"

"Yes, on the night of my wedding."

"It sounds…special, showing something the _world_ has never seen to only one person; it sounds nice."

"What is it like here?"

"I over heard the other women say that our lower parts have to be connected in order to make a baby; there is a hole there that the men's lower half goes into.. When I was young I thought it was bad and that I wasn't made right," she laughed.

"Between the years I was sixteen and now the women have said we were made to each other . We only have to wait until someone wants to take care of us but like I said, I don't feel right with Mika but I don't think I have a choice. If he doesn't take care of me who will take care of an old woman? If I don't accept him now, he will move on to another girl."

"That really bothers me actually. I have a little sister, like you, and if she had to marry someone just out of survival instead out of love I-I couldn't let that happen."

"What is 'love'?"

"It's…a feeling in your heart that makes you feel like, erm…you know how the men have to do all the hard work so you can have babies?" She nodded.

"Well when a man loves a woman he does it because he wants to, and then it isn't work; he doesn't come home tired and he's happy, the wife is happy and everything is happy until one of them dies."

"To want to hunt, to want to cook?" I nodded, she seemed to understand.

"I know what happy is, it's smiling and laughing, but 'love'…is it how you and our brothers played with water?"

"um…I guess so but we don't marry each other, we take care of each other because we want to until we find a woman we love; when we do we take care of each other."

"You three and one woman?" she asked horrified.

"No! No, just one woman for one man."

"ah," she affirmed.

"Then is love not between Mika and I?"

"I'm no expert but I think that's why you don't feel happy around him."

"How do I find it?"

"I…don't know."

"But you found it in your wife?"

"My what?"

"Mika told me before you came home at lucnh. Sorry, they talk like old people and for some reason it's always about you. I like Mika less, I don't want his food at all anymore and I wouldn't accept it if I had the choice but…the woman didn't 'love' you?"

"She didn't love me or take care of me like the wives here do. Or you."

"Why not?"

"She…did it so she had a man to take care of her."

"….Mika will be alone if I marry him?"

"And so will you." Vuela poked at the fire. She was keeping it going so my clothes dried; the others were in a heap on the side and Vuela would keep at this job until they were dry. Maybe I should get naked.

"Can I tell you another secret?"

"Sure,"

"I don't think I'm as special as they all say."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just like them in every way, the only difference is my skin but…I mean my skin doesn't make me special on the inside. I don't think I am a swan's daughter."

This was shocking.

"I…I don't think there is a god." She whispered, sounding like she was about to cry. I thought to myself their customs were wierd but I never said it out loud because it was their existence.

"The others worry because they think I will give birth to another swan if I marry but I know it isn't real and I don't want my child to know that. I don't want her to live a lie. The others want me to give birth so there is someone to take care of the swans. They think they bring fish every year. And babies."

If only they knew how things really work.

"Every year I worry I will lose Mika's patience and generosity or have to get married and have a baby I don't want to exist. I'm very bad, I'm supposed to be a mom…"

I didn't know what to tell her.

"I could still marry James, we are not of the same blood, but he doesn't know how to hunt and he is gone most of the year. Unless he stays ans learns there is no way for me to live but I am not the one he has love for. He sees me as his sister."

"Do you see him as something else?"

"…I don't think I feel 'love' but I don't mind cooking for him. It doesn't matter, it won't happen because he is like you; from a differnt world and happy because of it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I was worried for Vuela. For someone who's name meant 'fly' she was caged.

I managed a few hours and I had a lot of trouble getting up. Vuela wanted me to stay behind so I didn't get sick or in case I was getting sick, she blamed my time in wet clothes yesterday, but I had to pull my wieght here. Her settled for giving me her share of water to wash my face with.

We didn't get lucky like last time, we didn't find a wild boar so close to 'home' and we were too far to go back; so we stayed the night in the forest and went back on the hunt in the morning.

* * *

 **Vuela/Bella's POV**

I waded in the pool while Yeka and Lorin, Lorent's daughter, brushed my hair with their fingers.

"You are so lucky to have Erik and Aideheart as your brothers." Lorin said.

"Now that you have two brothers to take care of you, you don't need Mika so much."

"I don't ask him to take care of me-"

"If you ate with us around the bondfire he wouldn't have to go all the way to your hut!" Suddenly my hair was pulled.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Yeka apologized.

"But you aren't related to any of your brothers so…" Lorin started.

"They're going to leave Vuela alone again in three weeks; she'll always be an orphan." Yeka said.

She was right.

"Just get married already but not to Mika!" She urged.

After the mass bath, I went back to the hut to start the fire so I could warm up and not get sick. I shook out Aidheart's clothing and folded them the best I could so he would have clothes after the men's mass bath. It was really big, it would cover me completely if I wore it I thought when I held it up. To know how it felt to dress like them I put on Aidheart's clothes.

Aidheat's 'shorts' fell down but his shirt covered my backside and front.

"Uh…Vuela?"

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Lorent took Eric, James and I under his wing and taught us how to use their bows and arrows to kill an animal while Mika and Tilar were in charge of actually getting an animal.

"It's different isnt it? It's one thing to buy meat at the supermarket, it's another to kill the animal yourself!" Eric exclaimed.

"I'm so not looking forward to this but I'll be honest I'm sick of those two making fun of me." I grumbled.

"Well…there's two and a half weeks left. Has it at least been okay since?"

"Um…" I honestly forgot I was supposed to figure out what to do when I got back home but all that appeared in my head as the 'okay' parts of this trip was Vuela.

"Yeah." I finally said.

While Mika and Tilar hunted, Lorent took us to a different pat of he forest to test our new skills. We hid behind a bush and aimed at a boar at the same time.

"Alright this is everyone's dinner so try not to…mess up."

"Dude, worst motivational speech ever,"

"Whatever, aim, ready…fire!"

We actually killed the animal, the fact we 'murdered' something rang in our hearts; it certainly ran in mine. Lorent slit his throat, saying it would kill him fast, putting it out of his misery.

"…It's just meat now, I think it's okay." Erci said but honestly I think he was thinking of becoming vegetrian like I was.

It gave me great pleasure to see our kill was slightly yet noticibly bigger than Mika and Tilar's.

"The men are saying we are officially one of the men and the women think we should be married soon." James translated.

"Oh!" We laughed.

I waited in line for our share while the other ran to get vegetables, and as soon as I got my meat I ran it to our hut so Mika just simply had to stay away. I met a scene that made me think of home. A woman in my shirt, in my 'home'.

"Uh…Vuela?"

"Oh Aidheart! I-I was curious and…" I chuckled. It was like child had just learned how to dress themself.

"No it's okay. It looks good." I said for her sake. It was baggy around her.

"Do I look like the women in your world?"

"Em-you are more beautiful than girls in my world. With or without clothes." I complimented with a blush.

"Today is the day of the week the men bathe. The women have bathed while you were hunting." She said taking my meat wrapped in leaves.

"I will lead you and our brothers to the lake."

"So you're there when the men bathe?"

"Yes."

"To do what?"

"In case I see a swan flying over head but I am mostly going for you and our brother's sake. I should make sure you don't drown or anything like that so you can return home as you've come."

"yeah, I'm leaving soon…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Vuela lead the horde of men to the lake in my t-shirt. They constantly commented that she looked like us foreigners in it.

"She likes it, I don't have the heart to tell her 'no'." I defended.

All of the men eased into the lake and started to swim around, dunking thier heads and shaking thier hair out like swans did.

"So we just get naked and bathe with a bunch of other guys? okay." I said to myself.

I groaned when James took his boxers off ran into the lake mooning us. Eric went in with just his shirt off.

"Aren't you going in?" Vuela asked.

"Uh…I think I'll stay here with you and go in when there's less people."

"Alright."

I sat next to her, though not right next to her, and looked up at the sky. Life here was so simple, they lived to eat so they could live another day. Though it was the smae thingso ver and over, hunting was always fun and a different experience. I've hunted and killed an animal to literally 'bring home the bacon', and since I don't need to hunt back home I think I have the strength and bravery to 'hunt' excitement for my life now.

As for living with James, Eric and Vuela. It reminded me of my siblings and having to be taken care of by the community as orphans made me miss home and my parents. I remember how it was like when I was a kid. I felt like that kid again and I wanted to be home. Having worked my ass off for a wife who didn't act like my family for seventeen years I realized I have forgotten what family was really like.

"You seem more a peace now, more like us." Vuela said softly.

"Mm?"

"Aid-heart or Ailing-heart is your name. You might have accidentally be condemned to suffer."

"I don't think so, it actually means wealthy protector."

"Are you wealthy?"

"Not anymore. She had taken everything."

"Then…"

"I've decided to go live with my parents again and slowly begin again."

"…what are they like?"

"Very loving. They worry for me even though I don't live with them and haven't since I was eighteen, when I got married."

"Do you live far from them?"

"Not at all, I was just always working to make sure we had enough of everything because she wanted a new necklace everyday." I explained. Here necklaces are as 'special' as loubitini heels.

"I'm actually an orphan myself back home, my parents adopted me. Being here and living with you reminded me of them and reminded me what family is like again and I realized I missed them."

"Your heart is still ailing."

"I guess but…being here made me experience peace and I'm ready to become a boy again, a blank slate and start over." Vuela smiled.

"I think it is time you became more like us then,"

"You mean…get naked?" She nodded.

"…You know what, yeah I'll do it." She clapped her tiny hands.

"Why not?" I felt comfortable now, what with my secrets completely protected by Vuela, I wasn't exposing anything when I exposed my skin.

"Na na naheyna, naheyna anna, naheyna heyna o-oh, naheyna o-o-o-oah.." she sang softly as I pulled my tank top off.

"Is this a special occasion?"

"It is your rebirth."

As I marched down the bank into the water, Vuela belted her voice.

"Hay-zehhhhhh! He-ey-zahhhhh!" Her voice rang clear and strong.

"Hey-zehhhh! He-ey-zahhhhh!"

Shadows swept over us and we looked up, I was wondering if it was an eclipse. It was a flock of swans.

"Hey hey!" The men yelled and ran out of the water.

"Your rebirth happened on the day of the new year!" Vuela cried.

"It's kind of nice, this is really cool…" The swans touched down on the water and it was like a sea of white, feathers rained on us along with white fluff.

Everyone lifted their arms and 'aw'd trying to catch the fluff. This was the only time I've seen Vuela happy, absolutely glowing.

"Hey, we have to leave," James broke the dream I was in. All of the men were going back into the forest.

"The women can't miss seeing _this_ ,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After notifying the women their 'ancestors' were here, they went to the lake to pick up all of the feathers for their accessories for tonight's festival. Then had to get a lot of vegetables and eggs because today we couldn't eat me, only eggs that weren't even cooked all the way through. It was good to swallow the embryo.

When the women came with baskets filled with feathers and fluff, they and the men made each other's dress. Vuela had to leave and scatter wheat on the bank to feed the swans and when she came back, she found me sucking my finger.

"I have very clumsy hands."

"No, you have beautiful fingers for sewing, and I think you are cute how you seem like a young boy right now." Vuela said.

"If you say so. You must be great,"

"Well I've had years of practice."

She taught me how to sew feathers together to make a necklace and 'tail'. Cobpens wore it to look like the swans.

When Vuela felt she could leave me alone, she went to join the women who had started to do their hair. I had decided to make her a gift.

* * *

After picking the vegetables, the women started to cook the 'feast' together, the eggs that they picked from the hens were buried in the ashes of the fire to be roasted. Vuela simply supervised already wearing her tail. There were feathers tied in her hair and it seemed like the bottom half of her hair was dyed white. Feathers were tied around her forearmes and right thight, resembling a garter. Where I a Cobpen I would have married her tonight.

I walked up to her, my tail lightly banging on my buttocks, with the necklace I made for her. I used a lot of fluff and some pebbles, then dangled a feather between the rocks.

"Um…Vuela," I held it up for her to see.

"…for me?"

"Yeah,"

"It's beautiful!" I watched her tie it around her neck. I made it a bit long so it hung a little off the shoulders and stuck out like wings.

"Beautiful.I-It isn't out of place of me to make you something today right?"

"Not today, but the rest seem to think it wouldn't be a bad idea to see it as 'interest'." From what I understood they said we looked good together, all white. Vuela and I were the only light skinned ones here. But we couldn't get married.

* * *

As soon as the vegetables were cooked we started 'dancing', squating with out legs press together and dunking pour heads as if we were eating then, pretending we found food, we flapped our 'wing's, our arms, and made swans calls.

They children simply wanted to play today so they were done eating faster than the adults and were playing a form of tag around the fire while the adults ate their eggs.

"You know, speaking of names, your name sounds like 'Bella' in my language which means beautiful so your name means both 'fly' and beautiful like the swans themselves." I said, peeling my egg.

"Are you saying I'm more beautiful than the rest?"

"Indeed I am."

"What about Lorin or Yeka?"

"Oh, Lorin…I wouldn't dare, Lorent has taken care of us on the hunts."

"And Yeka?"

"She…reminds me of my ex-wife so no, I don't find her attractive at all but I'm sure she…" I struggled for words, I had to make up for catagorizing 'Jessica' with Tanya.

"I think she is perfect for Mika, but Mika doesn't see her. It hurts because she is my friend and she's suffering."

"But then if Mika marries Yeka…?"

"I HAVE to get married this year."

After eating our eggs, which wasn't awful it slid down my throat, we got up to dance. Couples acted they way swans did when they found their mate, extending their arms and showing off the wings, where as we teased the kids, pretending to peck at their heads. At some point our tails got stuck and the mothers, women who were already married, hurried to unstick us while everyone else teased US by saying according to the swans behavior, we have mated and Vuela might be pregnant already.

"It isn't true, one can't get married by simply touching." I told her. For the rest of the night, Vuela avoided me and went back to the hut before the rest of us.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast and I hardly saw Vuela. She fed the swans and the guys and I were out hunting most days, sleeping in the woods. Thinking it was best, since I was leaving in a week, I stopped thinking about it and leth another week go by.

With our last day with a tribe a few days away, Vuela 'came back' and spent more time with us. Every now and then she patted their backs and allowed our arms touch when we grilled our food. Throwing care out the window I enjoyed my last days with her.

On the last night, I wanted to talk to her for a bit but she was already asleep. It hurt me but I couldn't wake her up. I had to sleep myself because we had to wake up early to make the long trek.

In the morning we packed up out sleeping bags and left the hut with as little noise as possible so as not to wake Vuela. Everyone was still asleep actually, except Lorent who would leads us through the jungle so we didn't get lost. Taking breaks in between hours of hiking, we made it to the river by dinner time.

"Take care," Lorent said.

"You too."

"Thanks a lot."

"Take care of Vuela, okay?" I asked him.

"…We will, we always hav-"

"ED-HEART! ED-HEART!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"ED-HEART! ED-HEART!" I heard Vuela scream. She emerged from the forest and jumped right into my arms. I could feel her heart pumping against my chest. She couldn't even stand, her legs buckled under her. I swept her sweat matted hair away, shocked that she had run here.

"Take me with you!"

"Vuela…"

"Take me with you!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Vuela go home, look at what you have done!" Lorent scolded.

"She doesn't need to be yelled at right now! Can you breath, are you okay?!"

"Ta- ta- ta" she couldn't even say 'take' because of her gasps.

"Breath, slowly. In….out. In….out." She forced her lungs to expand to let in deep breaths, inhaling loudly, and let it out slowly.

"engh, I'm coming with you….I don't want to stay here, I want to go where ever you go…"

"But-"

"People have left before and nothing will happen if I leave, there's no reason why I can't!" Quite honestly, I wanted her to come home with me.

"Vuela if you no longer want to look after the swans-"

"It's not that Lorent, I just can't say goodbye."

"I can't leave her either." I blurted out.

"Edward…"James started.

"Well we're married right? So why not?"

"Yes, like the swan children we are, we mated like swans so we are married and mated. I could be pregnant now,"

"You can't-"

"We're both white!" I said, interrupting him.

"That may be true and if so then Aid-heart must stay."

"But I want to see his world like he saw mine so I am going." Vuela insisted.

"Without saying goodbye to the others?"

"They were still asleep, it couldn't be helped."

"I can't say goodbye to another child but I cannot stop you, I won't dare. Take care of your sister as you have here, and Aidheart?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"…visit us again." he said with a melancholic smile.

"We certaintly will. Here," I pulled my shirt off and gave it to Vuela. The men on the motorboat were staring at her body. She pulled it on and I lifted her onto the boat.

* * *

With the help of the organization James worked for, Vuela was able to have a work visa under the guise that she was learning how I lived to pass it on to her tribe. She would learn more english and have basic medical training from my father, Dr. Cullen. I was happy to pull out my credit card to pay for our extended stay at a nearby hotel until everything was settled, and our flights to my country.

It was sudden so I worried about whether or not my Dad would go along with it but he agreed, under the condition that Vuela, or 'Bella' as her papers said, actually learned that basic medical training.

"I'm nervous but I can't wait to meet your family!"

The most awkward thing I had experienced to date, was buying Vuela bras and underwear. Buying her a few summer dresses was much more pleasant. Naturally she chose 'yellow like the sun', 'blue like the sky', 'white like the swans', and 'green like the forest'. She didn't really like the sandals I got her, they felt weird to her, but they didn't hurt like the concrete did. I told her there was a lot of concrete where I lived and I worried she would change her mind.

During the days we stayed in the hotel, I taught her a few things like 'we never, ever walk around naked' and 'we use these: forks and spoons to eat'. She also inched her body closer to me, little by little. By the time we left, so I didn't lose her in the crowd, we were holding hands. She said she liked it a lot, t felt like I would take her every where and not leave her behind for days at a time like when the men went hunting.

"So this metal bird flies?"

"Yes, we will arrive at another islannd very far from here." She looked out the window.

"And no one will know I'm a wild person?"

"No one but my family, and believe me: they won't care. It will be as if they've forgotten, and you won't be an orphan anymore either."

"You mean we'll be getting married?"

"If you think you can live in my world then yes."

 **AN: Prolgue and that is all. Until I write Tribal Wife with a vampiric and burly, scary Edward.**


	12. Chapter 12

Prologue

Bella intergrated well into my world and my family. She once called it a little tribe. She, Alice, and Rosalie got along really well and formed a strong bond over teaching her everything she needed to know. They were also protective of her, never leaving her alone for long in a store or something like that. My brothers too, they and my sisters went beserk when a stranger tried to hit on her.

That was no longer an issue when we got married, a few months after leaving her tribe.

I showed her everything a woman her age would already know, which included food, clothing, music, and alcohol. The only music she heard where the meditation kind; the instruments and nature sounds were similar to the rainforest. Though it was a struggle to get used to the layers of clothing it was normal to wear, she did it because she liked the idea that a couple saw their bodies for the first time on their wedding night. She was very careful at home, our home, so that our wedding night was extra special.

Our relationship evolved and now we were like every other couple, kissing, hugging. As for alcohol, she was curious about it when she saw me drink beer when I took her out to meet my friends from my old job. I had quit before going to the rainforest. I ordered a sweet white wine, since it's taste was similar to grape juice and I figured it woud be a better first drink than beer, and she liked it; she thought the after burn was 'fun'. She still wanted to try what I was drinking. How she scrunched her face, like a baby who bit into a lemon, was so adorable I nearly died. Because her liver was very 'pure' I only allowed her another mouthful of wine before having it taken away.

I was horrified when I found out my sisters took her to a strip club. Then I was hysterically laughing, holding a 'sleepy' Bella in my arms, when they told me she was actually bored. She only sat there drinking white wine, not understanding what the big deal was. It was so Bella, and so like my bachlor party. I was the designated driver instead of 'sleepy'. My sisters had brought her back before midnight because Bella's two glasses of wine was her cut off point and they were drinking too.

Our wedding was a destination wedding but not in the rainforest, in italy. Needless to say our honeymoon was utter bliss. Now that we were married we got started and registering Bella as a citizen.

About Tanya: we agreed to never see each other again, my daughters and I too. They were absolutely and utterly infected with Tanya's poison and dared to call Bella a 'savage'. That was just unforgivable. And like Tanya they only saw me as a money bag, not their father.

Bella was soon pregnant and we took the opportunity to go visit our tribe. It wouldn't be safe for the baby if we brought him or her as a newborn. Everyone was extremely happy. It was a little sad though because Lorent had passed away. On the bright side, Mika and Yeka, Lorin and Tilar were married. Our family insisted on coming so they got to experience what I did. Emmett waltzed around naked, taking advantage of the situation. The rest of us, including Bella, did not.

It was a shock to them, seeing a 'flock' of white people.

By the time our daughter Dove was one years old, Bella was a citizen and nurse, and I volunteered, working alongside James, traveled as a motivational speaker and went back to college to go into game design.

* * *

Life has been really good. Really good.

Bella and I had nine children now, in the ten years after Dove was born. We go to the rainforest every year for the 'new year'. The kids absolutely loved the 'wild' side of the family. The down side was that when we got back, they ran around the house naked and refused to bathe. Another upside was that they loved their fruit and vegetables.

"I wouldn't change my life for anything of the world." Bella said.

I thank my bad luck for bringing me to Bella. Just when I thought everything was falling apart, things were really falling into place.

 **AN: I wrote this because I love the show Tribal Wives and wanted to write an 'episode' as Edward. I don't know how well I did but I hope it didn't suck. 10,000 words isn't so bad.**

 **The Bella version won't happen the same way I think. I think it would be better if it was a time wormhole sort of thing, like INUYASHA**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope it was an easy, enjoyable binge read!**


End file.
